Douloureuses Destinées
by Emmaliana
Summary: La vengeance nait de la haine et de la souffrance... James traversera de nombreuses épreuves avec l'aide innatendue de Lily... [Chap 2 Up]
1. Chapter 1

_NDA:_ Hello tout le monde ! Je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle fic ! Ca devrait être beaucoup mieux que l'autre ! Enfin j'espère c'est vous qui me direz !

Je rappelle que tout appartient à JKR (Pourquoi SIRIUSOUNET ! TT.TT - JKR - PARCE QUEUUUUUUUUUH ! niark o) sauf mes persos et nouvelles formules si y'en a xD lol

Ah oui, dernière chose : **Risque de Spoilers 6e Tome** ...Et oui, c'est la vie ! lol

Bonne Lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Matinée Mouvementée !**

Le premier rayon de soleil traversa les rideaux épais, protégeant du froid glacé de l'hiver. La lumière illumina le visage d'une jeune fille, d'environ 16 ans. Ses cheveux au contact du soleil devinrent d'un roux éclatant, ses légères taches de rousseurs disparurent et son petit nez se plissa légèrement. Elle attrapa son oreiller et se couvrit le visage avec, jurant contre cette lumière dérangeante de bon matin, surtout quand on était samedi et que l'on pouvait profiter de la grasse matinée. Elle se mit dos au soleil et essaya de se rendormir mais en vain. Morphée ne voulait pas la renvoyer au pays des rêves, elle était à présent bel et bien réveillée. Elle regarda le cadrant de sa montre moldue : 8h55. Les ronflements de ses camarades de chambre, l'obligèrent à se lever. La légère fraicheur de la pièce la fit frissoner, elle se hâta d'enlever sa chemise de nuit et emfila la première robe de sorcière qui lui tomba sous la main. La jeune fille se rendit dans la salle de bain et coiffa ses longs cheveux épais et les attacha en deux couettes décontratées tombant sur sa poitrine. Elle prit dans le tiroir de sa commode son écharpe, son bonnet et ses gants aux couleurs rouges et oranges. Couleurs de sa Maison : Gryffondor. Elle accrocha son insigne de préfète et attrapa sa cape.

Elle sortit de la chambre sans trop faire de bruit et descendit les marches du dortoir des filles jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, déserte. La plupart des élèves dormaient ou étaient dehors à profiter de la neige qui était tombée abondament la veille. Elle la traversa et sortit par le portrait de La Grosse Dame, gardienne du mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor. Les escaliers changèrent de places pour accueillir sur leurs marches l'adolescente. Elle arriva finalement dans un grand couloir, saluant divers phantômes qui croisaient son chemin. Elle passa deux énormes portes menant à la Grande Salle, et s'assit à la table de Gryffondor à côté de Franck Londubat, un grand jeune homme brun de septième année. Il avait fière allure avec son insigne de préfet en Chef et son sourire charmeur.

« Bonjour Franck » Fit elle en attrapant une tartine grillée, elle avait une faim de Loup-Garou.

« Salut Lily. » Salua t-il avec un grand sourire. « Alice dort encore ? »

« Tu sais. » Commença t-elle en tartinant grossièrement sa tartine. « Si un jour vous vous mariez – elle vit qu'il devint rouge pivoine – Je te préviens à l'avance, Alice est une grosse dormeuse impossible à réveiller et madame ronfle en plus. »

Elle croqua rageusement dans son toast, Franck lui sourit de plus bel.

« Merci de l'information. »

« Mais attention ! » Prévint –elle la bouche pleine. « Ceci reste entre nous. »

Il secoua positivement la tête en riant joyeusement. Lily, lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Elle aimait bien Franck, c'était un bon parti pour sa meilleure amie, Alice Standal, une brunette de sixième année, au caractère joviale et au charme irresistible. Alice et Franck se fréquentaient depuis le début de l'année. Alice en était tombée amoureuse l'année dernière et Franck, de son côté, avait été aidé par le plus grand des hasards par une petite fée du nom de Lily Evans pour charmer cette jeune fille qu'il trouvait terriblement jolie. Lily avait était fière d'avoir pu aidé ses amis à se retrouver.

« Tu n'as pas entrainement ce matin ? » Demanda t-elle, avant de boire son jus d'orange. Franck haussa les épaules.

« L'entrainement commence à 10 heures. » Sa voix prit un ton ironique. « Je l'ai appris ce matin en arrivant à 8 heures sur le terrain. James va passer un sale quart d'heure, tu peux me croire. »

« Ca m'étonnes de Potter. » Dit elle avec un ton rassurant. « Il prend pourtant son rôle de capitaine très au sérieux. »

« C'est moi ou tu viens de le défendre ? » Taquina t-il.

« N'importe quoi. » Prostesta t-elle, imperturbable devant sa nouvelle tartine pleine de marmelade. « Qui vous a annoncé la charmante nouvelle ? »

« Sue est arrivée comme une furie ce matin avec un parchemin en main. » Répondit Franck tout en regardant la rouquine s'en mettre plein la panse.

« J'imagine, Sue va lui envoyer le premier cognard qui lui tombe dessus. » Plaisanta t-elle. Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur ses lèvres pleines de confiture.

Il se leva et attrapa le manche de son balai. Lily le suivait des yeux avec une nouvelle tartine en main.

« Si vous voulez venir nous voir jouer… »

« On passera, je pense. » Elle essuya délicatement ses lèvres. « Si l'Ogresse décide de se lever. »

Il lui sourit et s'en alla vers le terrain de Quidditch. Lily se sentait de bonne humeur. Peut être du fait qu'elle avait parlé avec Franck ou parce que les tartines étaient délicieuses ce matin ? Elle haussa les épaules et s'empara gaiement d'une nouvelle tartine.

* * *

Après une vingtaine de minutes à attendre Alice, Lily finit par abandonner. Son amie préfèrait son oreiller à sa meilleure amie, cela allait de soi. La jeune rousse mit ses gants, arrangea son écharpe et enfila son bonnet. Elle avait une soudaine envie de profiter de la belle journée qui s'annonçait, plutôt que de faire sa pile de devoir qu'elle avait pour la semaine prochaine. Elle descendit le chemin improvisé dans une neige épaisse vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce sport mais elle le faisait pour son amie Sue Xiong, une jeune chinoise à la forte personnalité. Ce n'était pas une fille facile qui avait pourtant tout pour plaire aux hommes. Elle adorait le Quidditch, un sport qui ne bercait pas la Chine. Elle était batteuse, ce qui lui allait à merveille. Pouvoir se défoulait sur des cognards était moins embettant que sur la tête de Sirius Black, le meilleur ami du Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, James Potter.

C'est deux là étaient les pires coureurs de jupons de toute l'histoire de Poudlard et bien sûr, la plupart des filles leur tombaient dans les bras. Elles les trouvaient beaux, intelligents, charmeurs, athlétiques,… alors que Lily et Sue, les trouvaient arrogants, immatures, sans-gêne et pathétiques. Seulement, Black s'interressait depuis quelques temps à Sue et Potter ne faisait que coller Lily. Un pot de colle dont elle aurait bien voulu ensorceler pour qu'il l'oublie totallement.

Elle arriva devant l'entrée du terrain et grimpa les marches des premiers gradins. Au sommet, elle aperçut des balais qui volaient tellement vite que Lily en avait presque le tournis. Ce n'était pas le moment de rendre son merveilleux petit déjeuner. Elle s'avança parmi les places et remarqua deux jeunes garçons. L'un était charmant, les cheveux chatains bien coiffés, le visage quelque peu cerné par la fatigue, habillé d'une robe de sorcier portant les armoiries de Godric Gryffondor. L'autre était petit et dodu, le visage allongé et le nez pointu, il avait l'air naïf et appartenait lui aussi à la même maison. Il admirait les joueurs de Gryffondor, il faisait des signes d'encouragement. Son compagnon semblait soupirait au moindre de ses gestes. Lily trouvait ses deux là, bien comiques.

« Bonjour Remus. » Fit elle en s'approchant du concerné, sourire aux lèvres. « Peter »

Peter baragouina un « S'lut » accompagné d'un regard furtif, il retourna vite vers le terrain.

« Lily ! Quel bon vent t'amène sur un terrain de Quidditch ? » Plaisanta t-il. Il s'était levé et lui faisait son plus beau sourire.

Le jeune homme connaissait les goûts de Lily en matière de Quidditch. Elle grimaca légèrement.

« Je viens voir Sue principalement. »

« Je me doute. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui avait l'effet de faire fondre Lily. « Assieds-toi ! »

La jeune fille s'exécuta volontiers, tout en regardant le jeune homme. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui mais n'avait jamais osé en parler à ses copines. Il était si gentil et attentionné avec elle. Elle s'entendait très bien avec lui et avait été ravie l'année dernière d'apprendre que lui aussi avait été nommé préfet. Ils avaient donc eu la possiblité de mieux se connaître durant leurs travaux communs. De plus, Remus Lupin était un brillant élève qui excélait surtout en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM). Cependant, il fallait bien une ombre au tableau. Remus était l'un des meilleurs amis de James Potter.

Elle regardait à présent l'entrainement de leur équipe qui était apparement nerveuse. Le prochain match était contre Serpentard, il avait intêret à mettre toute la gomme. C'était la seule chose qu'elle appréciait dans ce sport, voir ces abrutis de Serpentard se faire ridiculiser. Elle remarqua Sue qui virvoletait avec souplesse sur son balai, sa batte en main, prête à défoncer le premier cognard qui se jetterait sur elle. Ou peut être le premier Black qui s'approcherait trop près.

En effet, il n'était pas loin, sa batte sur l'épaule gauche, admirant du coin de l'œil Sue. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor se lancaient le Souafle à tour de rôle tout en évitant gracieusement les cognards qui semblaient de plus en plus rapides comme frustrés de n'atteindre personne. Lily aperçut Franck qui discutait avec un Potter de dos, devant les buts, tout en se méfiant d'un éventuel cognard qui passerait par-là. Il l'avait aperçu et elle vit dans son regard de la déception de ne pas voir sa chère et tendre. La rouquine savait qu'Alice allait lui faire payer cette deception. Elle frissona légèrement.

« Tu as froid ? » Demanda Remus, inquiet.

« N-Nan » Bégaya t-elle. Il était inquiet pour sa santé ? Peut être qu'un jour, elle aurait une chance.

Le bruit d'un cognard rebondissant sur la batte fit revenir Lily à la réalité. Sue avait tapé de toutes ses forces vers le ciel. Black comme tout séducteur, lui fit un compliment, sans aucune gêne. Elle maugréa un lointain « Va te faire voir, Black ! » Lily ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait que la jeune fille avait un faible pour le beau brun.

« Ils sont mignons. » Se moqua le jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il regardait la même scène qu'elle. Sue s'était à présent éloigner du gêneur.

« Remus ? » Elle hésita un instant. « Est-ce que Black s'intéresse vraiment à elle ou c'est juste … »

« Tu sais » Le coupa t-elle vivement. « Sirius n'est pas un de ces hommes qui jouent avec les sentiments »

Elle voulut protester mais il mit son index sur ses fines lèvres.

« Il a peut être un profil de tombeur qui ne pensent qu'au sexe mais je le connais, ce n'est pas ce qu'il est vraiment. » Un léger silence s'installa avant que Remus ne reprenne. « Le problème avec lui, c'est qu'il ne veut pas grandir, il veut profiter au maximum de sa jeunesse, surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce moment. »

Un autre ange passa.

« Il profite de Poudlard pour oublier. »

Lily ne sut que dire. Peut être que Remus avait raison. Peut être fallait il profiter de la vie car personne ne savait ce qu'il allait se passer demain. Peut être … Son esprit était confus. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant ses doigts.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Il ria joyeusement. Lily était tenace mais il savait qu'elle avait compris son raisonnement. La rousse fit une moue vexée, tellement attendrissante. La jeune fille avait toujours été la sœur qu'il n'aurait jamais. Elle était intelligente et têtue. Son fort caractère cachait ses faiblesses, elle voulait le bonheur des autres, peut etre un bonheur qu'elle ne pouvait acquérir. Il reprit son sérieux légendaire.

« Sirius n'avouera jamais qu'il est amoureux de Sue comme James n'avouera jamais qu'il t'aime. »

Cette phrase la stupéfia. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde lui dise que James l'aimait ? C'était impossible pour lui ! Il n'aimait que sa petite personne ! Il était arrogant et cruel avec ceux qu'il ne pouvait voir en portrait ! Elle n'aimerait jamais un personnage pareil. Son air renfrogné inquieta Remus.

« Lily » Fit il avec un calme impassible. « James et Sirius se ressemblent beaucoup même s'ils viennent de milieux différents. »

Elle ne dit rien, regardant Sue frapper dans un cognard qui se dirigeait dangeuresement vers Franck. Black le renvoya de justesse hors du terrain.. Londubat remercia Black mais celui ci était trop occupé à lancer un regard meurtrier à une Xiong gênée. Elle partit s'excuser sous les regards pesants de Potter et Black.

Remus brisa ce silence insupportable.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose ? »

Lily regardait toujours dans la direction de Potter qui n'avait même pas sermonné son amie. Il paraissait fatigué. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Son éternel sourire d'enfant n'était même pas présent. Ses cheveux étaient plus appalatis que d'habitude et ses yeux noisette essayaient vainement de rester ouvert. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait encore fabriqué ? Trainer tard dans les corridors de Poudlard ne lui réussissait pas.

« Potter n'a pas l'air au plus haut de sa forme… Y'aurait-il un rapport avec son retard de …»

Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un énorme sifflement retentissait près de leur gradin. Remus fut le premier à réagir.

« A terre ! »

Le grand chatain se jetta sur la rouqine qui tomba sur le sol. Un grand CRAC avait percé le bois épais des gradins à quelques centimètres d'eux. Remus se releva soudainement pour voir un Peter pétrifié par la peur, réclamant sa mère d'une voix faiblarde, à côté d'un énorme trou boiseux. La respiration du jeune préfet de Gryffondor se stabilisa et se tourna vers son amie, assise par terre. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle avait faillit se prendre un cognard en pleine poire mais grâce à son sauveur, elle avait évité le coma. Des cris de panique s'exclamaient dans leur direction.

« Remus ! Lily ! Peter ! Rien de casser ? » S'empressa de dire Sirius, qui avait sauté de son balai, aux côtés de Peter.

« Ca va. » Répondit Remus. Il aida à remonter Lily à la surface.

« Voilà pourquoi je déteste ce sport. » Déclara t-elle, dégoûtée.

« Par la Barbe de Merlin ! » Sue se jetta de son balai pour soutenir Lily. « J'accumule les boulettes ! Je vous demande pardon ! »

Franck arriva dans la même torpeur. « Flower ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, merci. Mais je crois qu'en revanche Peter a besoin d'un calmant de chez Pomfresh. »

Remus passa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami, il essaya de le faire revenir parmi eux.

Lily se tourna vers Sue. « Ne t'en fais pas, ma grande. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Oui, comme le cognard qui a faillit tuer Londubat, c'était pas sa faute ? »

Apparement, Sirius semblait à cran. Sue ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'habitude, les répliques cinglantes débordaient des lèvres de la jeune fille. Remus décrocha un regard perplexe à son ami.

« Sirius, calmes toi. Personne n'est mort ! »

« Peut être ! » Intervint la voix essouflée de Sandy Boivert, une des poursuiveuses. « James s'est évanoui.»

* * *

Vous aimez ? Non ? Oui ? Non ? Oui ?...Décidez vous ! Mdr Laissez une ch'tite review ! Soyez sympa ! Faites donc votre bonne action de la journée ! D

Bisous à tous ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla à moi:** Hello ! Je remonte un peu ma fic ! Et oui, un deuxième chapitre ! Bon rien de spectaculaire pour l'instant. On découvre nos héros.

**Disclamer:** Vous n'êtes pas idiot tout de même vous savez que BEAUCOUP appartient à JKR et le reste à moi. lol

Je remercie également **Abelforth Dumbledore, mushu119, ladybird, Lily(ne) des Schizo, fanny-44, Lune, Kaya, et Anne-Sophie** pour leurs reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre deux: Coeur de pierre ?**

L'odeur médicamenteuse qui chatouillait son nez, l'éveilla doucement. Ses paupières palpitèrent et son corps bascula sur le côté réveillant ainsi la douleur abominable qui hantait son bras droit cassé. Il cria un « Wouhaïe » avant de se lever subitement. Son regard, encore endormi, se porta vers son bras douloureux. Il était bandé et il pouvait sentir la résine de Saule Cogneur l'entourer. Il grimaça de souffrance et regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait : l'infirmerie.

Mais pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? N'était-il pas en pleine entrainement de Quidditch ? Il apperçut l'infirmère, madame Pomfresh, s'avançait vers lui, alerté par son cri très discret. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche pourtant les aimoiries des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Ses cheveux bruns, rattachés en un léger chignon, lui donnait un air strict et vieillot.

« Mr.Potter. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Très bien, à part le fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été atrocement cogné par le très cher Saule Cogneur de l'école. »

« Votre impertinence me rassure. Heureusement que la neige était là pour avoir sauvé votre machoire. »

« Que s'est-il passé, Madame ? » Demanda t-il en ignorant la remarque déplaisante de la bonne femme.

« Vous êtes évanoui en pleine entrainement, vos camarades vous ont amené ici. » Son regard était devenu amer. « Mr. Potter vous manquez cruellement de vitamines et de sommeil. »

Il baissa les yeux vers son bras résiné, l'infirmière ne dit rien ressentant son malaise.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais vous devez vous reposer et ça, je vais y veiller. »

James regarda à nouveau l'infirmière, incédule.

« Vous resterez deux jours en ma compagnie. »

« Mais Madame, j'ai …»

« Potter. » Fit-elle fermement. « C'est pour votre bien. »

Il capitula et ne dit rien regardant par la grande fenêtre la neige qui commençait à retomber. Pomfresh s'éloigna d'un pas hésitant.

« Le professeur McGonagall viendra vous rendre visite. »

Elle rentra dans son bureau, fermant vigoureusement la porte. James regardait toujours les flocons dansaient devant la fenêtre. Il se sentait idiot et ridicule. Il s'était évanoui ? Devant Evans en plus. Il soupira. A quoi bon ? Elle se fichait de lui malgré tous ses efforts pour qu'elle le remarque. Elle préférait largement la compagnie de Remus. Il était jaloux de son meilleur ami. Il avait eu ce que lui n'avait jamais eu : un sourire de la plus belle fille de l'école.

Elle devait bien rire de lui à l'heure qu'il était comme la plupart des Serpentard. Mais au fond, cela l'importait peu. Sa réputation de Maraudeur était peut être quasiment détruite, seulement c'était rattrapable. Ses pensées étaient plutôt tournés vers le passé depuis quelques jours, depuis _ce_ jour. Il sentit ses yeux succomber à la fatigue et finit par s'endormir profondément.

* * *

Des protestations parvint aux oreilles du jeune Gryffondor endormi sur un lit inconfortable de l'infirmerie. Il émergea difficilement de son sommeil jusqu'à ce que son bras lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir. Il entendit soudainement une voix familière entrer dans l'infirmerie désirant voir Potter sans Mr Black dans ses pattes. L'infirmière prostestait à la fois contre la Directrice de Gryffondor mais aussi réprimander l'envie déterminée du jeune Black à voir son ami alors que celui ci se reposait. James souria en se passant sa main encore valide dans ses cheveux à l'origine, déjà ébouriffé. Il descendit de son lit et alla à la rencontre de ce rafus.

« Black, vous verrez Potter demain, est ce clair ? »

« Mais professeur ? » Il prit un ton tragique. « Je veux savoir si au moins mon meilleur ami est encore vivant. Vous comprenez ? C'est aussi un membre des célèbres Maraudeurs ! Ses fans ont le droit de savoir ! »

James ria silencieusement, Sirius était un pitoyable comédien. McGonagall semblait s'impatienter et Pomfresh en avez assez de ces bavardages qui risquait de reveiller ses malades à chaque instant.

« Bien sûr qu'il est vivant ! » S'emporta le professeur de Métamorphose. « Sortez maintenant ! »

Pomfresh ajouta des « Allez ! Ouste ! » et Sirius céda mécontent que son manège n'est pas fonctionné. L'infirmière se tourna vers McGo, l'air déterminé.

« Professeur. Le jeune Potter dort encore. »

« Plus maintenant, Pom-Pom. » Avait t-elle dit en apercevant James près de l'encadrement de la porte. L'infirmière leva les bras et au ciel et abandonna sa lutte. Minerva McGonagall se rapprocha de son élève. James ne bougeait pas comme s'il attendait les instructions de la directrice.

« Potter, asseyez-vous. »

Le jeune garçon retrourna sur son lit et elle s'asseya sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Il s'attendait à un sermont de sa part mais le silence fut le seul à se plaindre. Elle l'observa quelques instants, James regarda ailleurs, embarassée. McGonagall était une femme de nature sévère et pointue sur les règles. Cependant, personne ne pouvait nier sa préfèrence pour le jeune homme. Il était son meilleure élève en classe et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était médiocre dans les autres cours. Malgré les nombres incroyables de retenues qu'il avait pu recevoir, elle ne manquait jamais de féliciter ses prouesses. James, de son côté, aimait beaucoup cette femme qui était une seconde mère pour les Maraudeurs. C'était sa prof préféré et il adorait sa matière.

Elle le fixait toujours, tripotant ses mains sur ses jambres croisées. James ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

« Potter » Dit-elle, doucement. « Ce petit jeu a assez duré vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Il ne disait rien, regardant son bandage.

« Garder cette attitude ne le ramenera pas. »

« Je sais. » Affirma t-il, vivement.

« Alors, nourissez vous correctement et éviter les sorties tardives au clair de lune. »

Comme si elle ne savait pas que Potter et sa bande, même la nuit, défiait le règlement de l'école. Nombre de fois où Rusard, consierge de l'école, était venu se plaindre de l'attitude irresponsable des ces jeunes, polluant les couloirs de l'école la nuit. Nombre de fois où ils avaient été collés pour cela. Mais jamais les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas arrêté leurs escapades noctures. Rien ne les empêcheraient de vagabonder la nuit et surtout les nuits de pleine Lune.

James leva les yeux vers le plafond. La prof le scruttait toujours d'un regard bienveillant.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire autant… »

« C'est assez dur, professeur. » L'interrompit-il, sèchement. « _Il_ était… »

Il voulait en parler du plus profond de son âme, mais son hésitation montrait que son orgueil ne voulait pas. James Potter montrait ses peurs et ses faiblesses ? Certainement pas. McGonagall se leva et se plaça devant le jeune homme qui regardait à présnet le sol carrelé de l'infirmerie. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Quand vous voudrez en parler, sachez que ma porte est toujours ouverte. »

Elle s'en alla d'un pas lourd. James la regarda partir, il aurait voulu la remercier mais se contenta seulement de le penser intérieurement. Il sentait ses yeux s'humidifiait et s'allongea brutalement sur son lit. Il ferma ses yeux noisette et essaya de porter ses pensées vers d'autres faits plutôt plaisants. Il tomba sur la tête que faisait son pire ennemi, Severus Rogue, Serpentard de sixième année, quand il s'était aperçu du mauvais tour qu'on lui avait joué. Ou Plutôt que les Maraudeurs avaient fait. Rogue avait passé la matinée en sous-vêtement sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Un sortilège très réussi qu'il avait crée avec l'aide de Remus.

Il souria, son corps semblait se détendre et ses poings se décontractèrent. Heureusement qu'il avait ses amis, sans eux, il n'aurait pas tenu le choc. Il sombra petit à petit aux pays des rêves où il y rencontra la jolie petite fée Lily Evans….

* * *

Assis près du feu, Lily bouquinait. Enfin, faisait semblant de bouquiner. Elle repensait à ce matin. L'entrainement désastreux de Gryffondor mais aussi à l'évanouissement soudain de Potter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une attitude bizarre depuis quelques temps. Il n'y avait prêtait aucune attention auparanvant, la vie de Potter n'étant pas dans son emploi du temps, mais le jeune homme n'était pas lui-même. Les blagues vasseuses qu'il lui sortait habituellement étaient occasionnelles ces derniers temps. Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par Sue qui arriva en compagnie d'Alice et Franck, bras dessus-dessous.

Sue s'assit à côté d'elle, le sourire mince. Alice et Franck s'asseyèrent en face de la rouquine qui baissa son livre. La jeune chinoise commença à s'impatienter comme si Lily devait lui demander…

« Quoi ? » S'offusqua la jeune anglaise aux yeux verts émeuraude.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ? »

« Savoir quoi ? »

Sue soupira et roula des yeux. Alice fut aussi exaspérée par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

« D'après toi ? » Commença la brune aux cheveux ondulés courts. « Tu veux peut être un indice ? »

« Beau brun au sourire ravageur dont le nom commence par P… » Répondit Franck provoquant l'hilarité de sa petite amie.

A l'évidence, Alice lui racontait beaucoup trop de choses. Lily se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de regarder à nouveau son bouquin.

« Je vois pas. »

« Lily ! » S'emporta Sue. « Tu sais que moi non plus, je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur mais ce qui s'est passé ce matin est assez délicat ! »

Elle ne dit rien faisant mine de lire son bouquin « Sortilèges et Enchantement Niveau 3 » de Bertha Collins. Même si Sue comme elle le prétendait n'aimait pas (vraiment) les Maraudeurs, elle était tout de même contre elle en ce qui concernait Potter. Et quand Alice s'y mettait, Sue n'était pas loin. Maintenant que Franck sortait avec sa meilleure amie, il ne lui restait plus personne pour la soutenir.

Sue posa sa main sur son livre pour attirer son attention.

« Tu t'en fiches vraiment ? »

Lily haussa les épaules et repoussa sa main.

« Ce serait admettre qu'il a raison. » Fit Alice d'un air malicieux.

« Et à quel propos Mr Potter aurait il raison ? » S'indigna t-elle en regardant la brunette d'un regard douteux.

« Que tu as un cœur de pierre ! »

« C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ? Que je suis une fille sans cœur alors que je pourchasse toute la journée les Maraudeurs en quête de viles farces à faire aux Serpentard, en particulier sur cet idiot de Rogue ! »

Alice vit de la colère passait dans ses yeux verts. La jeune rouquine se leva précipitement et courut vers son dortoir. Alice regarda Franck d'un air perplexe, celui ci ne pouvait approuver l'attitude de sa petite amie de nature trop franche. Sue se leva à son tour annonçant sa course poursuite après la Tigresse, Lily.

« Je fais encore une gaffe » Annonça Alice, triste.

« Tu sais, même si tu as été trop brusque, toute vérité est bonne à dire. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Lily est une fille trop timide et orgeuilleuse pour montrer son attachement à Potter. Il faut bien qu'elle se rende compte de son attitude trop froide envers lui. »

« Je sais pourquoi elle est comme ça. Elle n'a pas une vie facile chez ses parents, à cause de sa sale sœur ! »

« Elle se défoule à Poudlard, c'est compréhensible. » Plaisanta le jeune préfet en Chef en passant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Tu devrais aller la retrouver. »

« Je vais me faire incendier. »

« C'est à ça que servent les amis. »

Il lui fit une bise sur sa petite joue tachetée de taches de rousseur et se leva. Il partit vers ses occupations de préfets tandis qu'Alice grimaça en pensant au caractère meurtrier de la rouquine. Elle sourit finalement et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

* * *

S'en était trop ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle la mette en colère à cause de Potter ! Toujours lui ! Assez à la fin ! Lily bouscula plusieurs premières années en ne leur accordant aucun pardon. Cependant une carrure plus solide se heurta à elle. Lily, soudainement gênée, regarda la personne bousculée : Remus. Le rouge lui picota les joues en voyant son beau sourire. 

« Petite fleur, je ne t'avais pas vu. » S'excusa t-il en premier.

« Nan ! » S'empressa t-elle de dire. « C'est moi l'idiote qui ne regardait pas où j'allais. »

« C'est pas grave. » Fit il. « Tu allais à ta chambre ? »

« O-Oui. » Bégaya t-elle. Et ce n'était pas la première fois !

« Ca ne va pas toi on dirait ? » Fit-il remarquer.

Remus avait le don de voir à première vue si Lily allait ou non. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, toujours embarassée.

« James étant hors-jeu, qui t'as mis en rogne, Flower ? » Questionna t-il, intrigué.

Ils commençèrent à marcher jusqu'au couloir du dortoir des Filles. Lily savait qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui, il était tellement gentil et tellement comprehensif.

« Je me suis juste embrouillée avec Alice, rien de grave. »

« Bien. » Déclara t-il avec son calme habituel. « Si ce n'est rien, je m'en vais donc retrouver Sirius avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. »

Elle lui sourit. Remus, le plus sage des Maraudeurs et était aussi là pour les ramener à la raison. Il était une sorte de mère ou plutôt père pour ces deux guignoles de Black et Potter. Elle grimaça légèrement à cette pensée grotesque. Certainement, l'embarras qui lui faisait penser n'importe quoi.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et il s'en alla vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Lily le regarda s'en allait, une légère hésitation lui grignotait les lèvres. Remus, lui avait souvent dit que si elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, il serait là. Son avis la rassurait et elle en avait besoin.

« Remus ? » L'interpella t-elle. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres des escaliers. Il se retourna, étonné.

« Est ce que tu penses que je suis une fille sans cœur ? » Elle baissa les yeux, troublée par ces mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche.

« Pas le moins du monde. Tu es certainement la fille la plus généreuse et la plus gentille de cette école. »

Le cœur de la jeune rousse s'accélèra, elle était heureuse d'entendre cela ! C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait des choses aussi gentilles et cela la touchait énormément de la part du garçon qu'elle appréciait le plus.

« A part peut être avec James et Sirius, mais c'est autre chose. »

Il lui sourit et elle émit un léger rire. Il descendit les escaliers en saluant Sue qui arrivait. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Lily, qui semblait hypnotisé par le vide ou plutôt l'endroit ou se trouvait Remus. La jeune chinoise à la chevelure pourpre, croisa les bras et se racla la gorge, signe de sa présence depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes. La jeune fille regarda son amie, les yeux pétillants et les joues légèrement rosies.

Sue savait que Remus et Lily étaient proches, elle avait des doutes sur la nature des sentiments de la jeune fille.

« Dis donc. » Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de la rouquine. « Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose, toi ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« D'un certain Remus Lupin ? »

Le rose vira au rouge. Effectivement, quelque chose échappait à Sue, un sourire malicieux passa sur son visage.

« Viens par là, que tu me racontes tout ça ! »

Sue lui attapa le bras, Lily se débattit comme une enfant prit en faute et elle rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Sue ferma proprement la porte et se tourna vers Lily qui s'était assise sur son lit. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, quelque peu distraite par le regard insistant de Sue. Cette dernière s'asseya en face de la rouquine.

« C'est bizarre comme ta mauvaise humeur a disparu en croisant notre très cher Remus… »

« Je n'étais pas de mauvaise humeur. » Esaya t'elle de s'expliquer. Elle ne voulait pas regarder son amie.

« Mouais et moi je suis à Serpentard ! » Ironisa t-elle. Lily se tourna vers elle, un soucil levé par son humour plutôt nul.

« Alors Flower ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'avais pas déjà remarqué avant ? Tu es toujours joyeuse dès que Monsieur Lupin est dans l'éparage. »

Il y eut un silence embarassant pour la jeune rousse, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à son amie. Sa timidité l'empêchait de prononcer un mot. Sue la regardait avec de grands yeux insistants. Lily savait qu'elle ne lacherait pas l'affaire. C'était plutôt une fille coriace quand il s'agissait de soutirer des informations plutôt génantes. C'est au moment ou Lily voulut répondre qu'Alice fit son entrée. Sue soupira un « NOOOOOOON ! » intérieur, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Lily ne remercierait jamais assez sa meilleure amie qui avait le don de rentrer au bon moment dans ce genre de conversation. Elle en oublia leur minuscul différent de tout à l'heure.

« Lily, je suis désolée. » Avoua la jeune Gryffondor, d'un air triste.

« Pas la peine, Al'. J'ai déjà oublié. » Lily s'était levé et avait pris son amie dans ses bras menus.

Lors des disputes, elles ne restaient rarement fachées plus d'une heure. Lily se tourna vers Sue qui souria face à cette réconciliation, heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas une guerre en plus. Les Maraudeurs et les Serpentard, c'étaient bien assez.

« Comment va t-il alors ? » Elle souriait, elle avait reussi à changer de conversation mais Sue ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

« Ben apparement, il a besoin de repos. Un comble pour un Maraudeur. »

Alice et Lily s'étaient posées en face d'elle.

« Personellement, je le trouve bizarre depuis un certain temps. Les blagues contre les Serpentards sont plutôt invisibles en ce moment. » Déclara Alice, déçu.

La jeune Gryffondor admirait les Maraudeurs pour leur imagination débordante concernant les farces pour leur très chère maison rivale : Serpentard. C'était un plaisir qu'elle ne partageait pas avec ses deux amies. Lily passait son temps à les réprimander à chacune de leurs blagues et Sue ne pouvait s'empêchait de pester après eux. « Ils se croient drôle ? » disait elle, d'un air méprisant. Pas qu'elle ait pitié de Rogue et sa bande de crétins, mais elle trouvait ça pitoyable et cruel tout comme Lily. Alice soupçonnait Sue d'avoir tout de même de la reconnaissance pour les Maraudeurs à chaque fois que ceux-ci prenaient leur défense, surtout envers Sirius Black.

« En même temps, je trouve ça plutôt bien, ils nous laissent tranquilles. » Fit Lily, en jettant un regard à sa meilleure amie. Elle espérait ne pas recevoir la même remarque que tout à l'heure.

Lily n'appreciait pas que James lui fasse des blagues ou des remarques désobligeantes. James l'énervait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche et les disputes partaient au quart de tour. Pourtant, il ne cessait de lui faire des avances depuis deux ans. Elle ne pouvait le croire. Potter essayait toujours de tourner la situation à son avantage pour ensuite le lui demander. Comme l'année dernière quand elle avait défendu Rogue au bord du lac. Il lui avait sorti que si elle sortait avec lui, il le laisserait tranquille. Quel Idiot ! Jamais elle ne sortirait avec un gars aussi peut interesser par les sentiments des autres.

« Lily, c'est plutôt étrange justement ! James doit être malade, c'est sûr ! »

« Depuis quand l'appelles-tu James ? » S'etonna Lily.

« Depuis que je le trouve bizarre ! » Ria t-elle face à la mine ébahie de Lily Evans.

« Tu pourrais demander à _Remus_ ce qu'il en pense ? » Demanda Sue, souriante, insistant sur le nom du jeune homme.

« Figures toi que ce matin je lui ai posé la question mais tout ce que j'ai eu en réponse, c'est un cognard ! »

Sue fit une moue désolée, et Lily ria. Alice prit soudainement un air renfrogné.

« Au fait ce matin, Lily. » La concernée tressaillit « Tu aurais dû me reveiller ! »

Sue partit en fou rire, Lily leva ses mains et haussa les épaules, essayant de ne pas rire à la tête que tirait Alice. Elle lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule et accompagna Sue dans son fou rire. Lily les suivit de bon cœur.

Ses amies étaient tout pour elle et elle était heureuse de les avoir connu, il y a six ans aujourd'hui.

* * *

J'ai besoin d'avis ! Même si on peut pas trop juger sur deux chapitres ou on voit rien de passionant ! lol Reviews svp :) 


End file.
